SHOT
by Barbara E. Johnson
Summary: O interessante é não haver sentimentos, e o primordial é que seja bastante doloroso. Yaoi/UA/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Shot**

Bárbara E. Johnson

**1**

Sentia frio. Não estava acostumado com aquele clima. Lamentava por isso e praguejava baixinho enquanto arrastava aquele saco preto por aquele beco que aos seus olhos parecia cada vez mais longo.

Era um lugar perigoso e fétido, _ótimo para se livrar de corpos._ – pensou.

Não sentia a presença de quase ninguém, a não ser daqueles ratos que ao acaso passavam rente aos seus pés fugindo da sua presença.

Transpirava pelo esforço, mas não era o suficiente para se manter aquecido. Precisava encontrar um lugar o mais rápido possível. Avistou uma caçamba e suspirou aliviado. Seria ali mesmo.

**-**

- Uma hora e quarenta minutos. – afirmou logo depois do outro ter praticamente se jogado dentro do carro. Parecia trêmulo, e podia sentir sua respiração pesada e fria.

- Não sei o que há de tão complicado em encontrar um lugar para depositar um morto, Milo.

- Ora, talvez eu seja um necrófilo ou qualquer coisa parecida. – esfregava freneticamente suas mãos na calça jeans um pouco surrada, na vã tentativa de aquecê-las. O outro apenas sorriu com o seu comentário.

- Só não acredito nessa sua resposta por conta de eu ter uma ótima memória e me lembrar bem do rosto da vítima: Velho, feio e obeso.

- Eis aí, exatamente o ponto que eu queria chegar, meu caro Mú. – tateou seu bolso esquerdo em busca de seu maço de cigarros. – Acha mesmo que foi fácil carregar aquela criatura que no mínimo pesava uns cento e oitenta quilos por quase dez quadras?

- Como reclama... – deu partida no carro e em segundos já se afastava daquele lugar.

- Certo. Da próxima o trabalho sujo fica por sua conta.

**-**

Apenas uma mala. Uma grande mala um tanto suspeita. E seu interior era demasiado interessante. A primeira vista, teria a visão de apenas roupas, sapatos e outros tipos de inutilidades. Mas como nem tudo é o que parece, e sempre devemos suspeitar das coisas mais óbvias, ela tinha um fundo falso. E que se tirassem toda aquela parafernália de cima, surgiria nada mais nada menos do que um casal de rifles AK-47.

Ninguém andaria por aí com uma bagagem tão suspeita no porta-malas. Não alguém em sua sã consciência. Mas aqueles dois não pareciam estar preocupados com aquele carregamento, mas sim em esvaziar aquele carro, e por fim, jogado direto por aquele desfiladeiro.

- É o nosso terceiro carro este mês. – Milo fez as contas enquanto retirava aquela imensa mala com certa dificuldade.

Lembrava-se bem dos outros dois carros. E sentia um aperto no peito ao se recordar do primeiro que teve de ser destruído. Um Jaguar XJ-S de 1975 por quem estava começando a se afeiçoar. _Foi uma grande perda_, pensou Milo logo depois de ter ateado fogo no automóvel.

- Pense pelo lado positivo, escorpião. – Juntou-se ao outro na missão de colocar aquela mala pra fora do carro. - Nós não pagamos por eles.

- Nesse ponto você tem razão. – suspiraram os dois aliviados, depois do pequeno esforço que fizeram.

Conferiram mais algumas vezes se não estavam deixando para trás nenhum rastro ou algo que se parecesse com uma impressão digital ou até mesmo alguma mancha de sangue da vítima.

Tudo perfeito, como já era de se esperar.

- Esse trabalho já está ficando monótono. – declarou o homem de cabelos cor-de-lavanda, enquanto tragava seu cigarro de canela. Não se familiarizava muito com o tabaco, mas o frio era tanto que talvez pudesse sentir uma sensação mais calorosa dentro de si enquanto a fumaça percorresse seus pulmões. E além do mais, aquele cigarro nos lábios do Milo lhe pareceu tão convidativo...

- Como assim? – O questionou não tirando o olhar daquele abismo, observando como as ondas batiam agressivamente nas pedras como se quisessem forçá-las algo do que elas não gostassem, mas elas ficavam ali, firmes, fortes e corajosas sem se moverem por mais que aquilo doesse. Admirava aquela sincronia.

- Tudo fácil demais.

Estavam sentados na grama fria e espessa, ao lado de suas bagagens e bem próximos ao desfiladeiro. O vento lhes cortava o raciocínio e enquanto conversavam, havia longas pausas entre uma resposta e outra.

- Pois eu não abro mão disso. Quero dizer, dessa monotonia, já que assim você a denomina.

- Não vejo graça quando não se corre um perigo a mais. Como daquela vez no Alabama, com aqueles trezentos atiradores de elite descarregando suas armas sobre nossas cabeças. E também aquela vez na Turquia...

-... Em que eu tomei um tiro no traseiro. Lembro-me bem dessa. – completou com uma leve angustia na voz. Seu parceiro não pode deixar de cair no riso, por lembrar daquele fatídico dia. – Você ri porque não foi você que ficou quatro malditos meses sem poder fazer sexo.

- A culpa foi toda sua, Milo. Eu bem que avisei para você parar de se engraçar com a filha daquele banqueiro. Mas como você nunca me escuta, deu no que deu no final.

- Não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara o quanto eu ainda necessito que você troque minhas fraldas. – não parecia estar ofendido no tom de voz que utilizara. Apenas dizia em outras palavras o quanto precisava do amigo e de seus conselhos.

- Parceiros servem para isso também. – tocou suavemente em sua mão, que parecia estar tão gelada quanto a sua. Recebeu um sorriso agradecido do amigo e pensou que talvez essa fosse a única coisa bela que tinha visto naquela noite.

- É melhor nos livrarmos dele depressa, antes que eu me arrependa. – apontou para o carro e se prontificou e levantar-se e ajudar o amigo a fazer o mesmo.

Puseram cuidadosamente suas luvas, e começaram a empurrar o carro direto para o precipício. Era bem alto, e Milo calculara que não demoraria menos de dois segundos para o carro chegar finalmente ao seu destino: as ondas e as pedras.

- Era um belo carro. – concordaram olhando para o que um dia fora um Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow cor ônix extremamente luxuoso.

- O que eu mais precisava agora era de um cobertor com cinco centímetros de espessura, um chocolate quente estilo vulcânico e alguém para ficar comigo na cama assistindo qualquer coisa na tevê, me esquentando com seu calor humano a noite toda. – Milo comentou, parecendo que aquilo fosse talvez a coisa mais difícil de se conseguir em todo o mundo. Pelo menos na situação em que ele estava agora.

- Eu não queria parecer pessimista, mas talvez isso não seja possível. Em primeiro lugar, quando chegarmos – e se chegarmos – já será dia, então impossível você querer passar a noite com alguém. E mudando o ponto de vista, caso cheguemos em algum lugar, não haverá ninguém por lá que o queira. Mas no caso do chocolate quente talvez eu possa arrumar pra você.

- Pode?

-... Caso haja alguma loja de conveniência aberta nesse fim de mundo a essa hora da madrugada.

- Ora, aquilo foi só um devaneio, Mú. Não precisava de toda essa constatação pra me deixar ainda mais deprimido. - começaram a andar a procura de algum hotel barato prestando atenção apenas no vapor quente que saía de suas bocas.

-

Sete e meia em ponto. Seu despertador natural nunca falhava. Estava parcialmente disposto quando se levantou. Foi direto ao banheiro onde pode tomar um longo banho quente. Pediu um café da manhã pelo serviço de quarto e aguardou sentado no sofá, onde lia as primeiras noticias do dia no _The Times_.

Ouviu alguns ruídos vindo do quarto. Presumiu ser Milo acordando finalmente. Apenas o observou ir sonolentamente até o banheiro e fazer suas necessidades. Sentou-se a mesa da pequena cozinha e ainda com os olhos semi cerrados resmungou algo inaudível.

- Que ótimo. Nada de comida. - se arrastou até o _frigobar_ e encontrou nada além de gelo.

- Bom dia pra você também escorpião. - disse sem tirar os olhos do jornal. - O serviço de quarto já deve estar chegando. E não espere muito da comida dessa espelunca.

- Não estou preocupado com a qualidade, e sim com a quantidade. Não como nada há dias! Qualquer merda serve.

- Tudo bem, já está aqui. - concluiu segundos antes de ouvir a campainha tocar. Seu ouvido era apuradíssimo e muito útil no trabalho.

Foi atender a porta e se deparou com algo que não esperava. Um banquete digno dos melhores hotéis da cidade, que não era o caso daquele onde os dois estavam hospedados. Vários tipos de pães, bolos, frutas e sucos variados compunham a refeição. O cheiro forte da comida fez com que o estomago dos dois saltitassem. Agradeceu e deu a gorjeta à moça e seguiu com o carrinho até a cozinha junto de Milo.

- Ora, ora! Finalmente alguém lá em cima prestou atenção nos mocinhos aqui! - esfregou as mãos umas nas outras contentes, e comendo primeiramente com os olhos toda aquela fartura.

- Tem um bilhete. - Um observou um pequeno papel azul ao lado do prato com a manteiga.

"Para os meus garotos preferidos pelo ótimo trabalho de ontem". - o bilhete dizia com uma letra dourada e bem desenhada.

- Simpático da parte dela mandar isso para nós, não acha?

- Hum? - estava com a boca completamente cheia de bolo de chocolate. Um apenas negou com a cabeça se divertindo. Tomou um gole do suco para baixar a comida. - Aquela vaca não fez mais do que a obrigação! - continuou devorando o bolo de uma forma assustadora.

- Ela deve estar tentando se redimir. - voltou para o seu jornal, direto para a parte dos óbitos.

- Por ter nos deixado sozinhos nesse fim de mundo sem comunicação, sem grana, sem comida, apenas com dois rifles e munição? Por acaso nós somos algum tipo de máquina? Ok, ela vai precisar de muito mais do que um café da manhã pra se desculpar por isso.

- Todos erram Milo, mas o importante já foi feito. Concluímos o trabalho e iremos para casa sãos e salvos.

- E com que dinheiro? - pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo, e se entreolharam interrogativos. Dessa vez nem Mú tinha uma resposta. - Vamos gênio! Pense em algo para nos tirar dessa agora! - continuava comendo compulsivamente. Estava nervoso e odiava aquele lugar. Queria se ver livre de lá e de tudo o que lembrasse a Inglaterra.

- Me dê algumas horas e eu arrumo alguma coisa. Não sei, talvez exista um banco nesse município. Posso retirar alguma grana e...

- E toda a polícia do continente estará colocando as mãos em você em minutos. Não, não podemos mexer na nossa conta agora. Acabamos de matar o vice-presidente daquela maldita organização e todo mundo está atrás de nós.

- Eu sei, mas então como vamos dar o fora daqui?

- Você é o cérebro da dupla, Mú. Eu é que pergunto. Hum, e encha essa barriga com alguma porcaria porque saco vazio não pára em pé. E nem pensa.

-

Enquanto Milo fazia algumas séries de abdominais, Mú maquinava em sua mente algum plano para que pudessem sair daquela maldita cidadezinha. Não estava sendo fácil, pois as condições não estavam nada favoráveis a eles.

Talvez a sua agenda de contatos ajudasse em alguma coisa. Ela nunca falhara anteriormente. Correu o dedo pelos nomes, observando e lembrando das fisionomias deles. Hum, e lá parecia existir muitas pessoas interessantes, mas nenhuma que os salvassem daquela bendita enrascada em que se enfiaram.

Quando já estava desistindo, eis que surge um luz no fim do túnel.

- Milo, acho que já encontrei nossa salvação. – foi correndo até o amigo que apenas lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado e continuou com suas abdominais. – Nós vamos a uma festa hoje.

-

N/A: Gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Comentem!


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Avisos que a anta esqueceu de pôr no primeiro capitulo:

1- Fanfic yaoi: homem x homem. Gosta? Ótimo, se divirta. Não gosta? Se for masoquista o bastante sinta-se à vontade, mas não for, venha dizer que eu não avisei antes!

2- Saint Seiya **não** me pertence, e eu nem queria mesmo. Muita dor de cabeça, muito neguinho falando que meus personagens são viados. Não ia gostar não...

3-Contém lemon. NÃO AGORA, calma! Não se desidrate babando por antecipação.

4- O foco aqui são os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Quer ver o Seiya e seus amiguinhos? Assiste o desenho porra! HAHAHAHAHA Brincadeira gente! Adoro os bronzeadinhos de todo meu coração, e eles tão na fic também, mas não aparecerão tanto quanto os outros.

5- Sintam-se à vontade em criticar, elogiar, xingar e o caramba. Gosto de saber a opinião da galera :) e eu não mordo!

6- Esqueci mais alguma coisa? Acho que não. Então, sem mais e boa leitura!

-

- Festa? Ok, eu acho que aquele suco de maçã não fez bem para o seu cérebro.

Milo já estava se acostumando com a idéia de viver em uma cidade pequena, só que não saberia por quanto tempo sobreviveria sem dinheiro. Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, inclusive aquela idéia absurda do Mu de irem para uma festa poderia ser bem vantajosa. Imagina se fosse a ultima festa de sua vida? Teria que ser muito especial. E desde quando ele era tão dramático assim?

- Escuta. É uma festa de aniversário da filha de um ricaço da cidade. Eu li no jornal de hoje.

- E que diabos nós temos a ver com isso? – continuou preocupado apenas com a sua quinta ou sexta série de exercícios.

- Essa garota, a aniversariante, está noiva. E hoje será a festa de casamento também. E Milo, você não faz idéia de quem é o noivo felizardo. – sentou-se ao lado do parceiro pronto para dar a s boas novas. – Misty.

- Hein? Não, não espera um pouco... Você não pode estar falando do mesmo Misty que eu.

- É o próprio, Milo.

- Aquela bicha? – Mú concordou rindo e minutos depois seus estômagos doíam como o inferno de tanto que gargalhavam. Milo não estava preparado psicologicamente para aquela noticia. Era bizarro demais para a sua mente compreender. – Então, você está querendo me dizer... – secava suas lágrimas. - ...que aquela coisa meiga vai se casar? E com uma mulher? – continuava com seu acesso de riso, e Mú já estava se estressando porque ele não se controlava, mas não podia negar que aquilo era um tanto estranho.

- Exatamente. _Aquilo_ vai se casar, e por ironia do destino, em apenas algumas quadras daqui. E há boatos de que todos da família dele vieram aqui só para prestigiá-lo.

- Hum, então a corte francesa estará aqui em peso! Interessante...

Milo sabia que o tal Misty fazia parte de uma nobre família francesa que já em outras épocas havia solicitado o serviço dos dois rapazes. Tinham faturado uma grana e tanto naquele caso, onde tiveram apenas que sumir com um líder de uma família rival que poderia dar-lhes dor de cabeça mais tarde. Misty havia se tornado um bom informante no caso, mesmo contra a vontade da família que o queria preservado.

-... Mas mesmo assim eu ainda não entendo o que você quer nessa festa. Comer de graça é a única ligação que eu tenho com esse casamento.

- O garoto me deve alguns favores. Posso resolver cobrá-los hoje, por acaso. – sorriu discretamente mostrando que estava confiante.

- Hum... Já saquei. E você acha que ele pode nos ajudar a sair daqui? Se eu fosse você não confiaria tanto naquilo lá não...

- Com isso você pode ficar despreocupado. Eu tenho meus métodos. Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda.

- Ah! Sabia que ia sobrar pro artrópode aqui. – saiu andando pela casa, já um tanto preocupado com o que seu amigo poderia tramar para ele.

- Eu só preciso que você distraia a noiva por alguns minutos e deixe o Misty pra mim. Mas ela não pode nos ver juntos de jeito nenhum.

- Sim senhor. Pode deixar que a noivinha não vai querer tirar os olhos do seu amiguinho aqui. Eu tenho os meus métodos também. – riu maliciosamente imaginando qual dos seus atrativos usaria com a moça. Tinha consciência que era um homem muito belo e sabia usar exatamente esse poder com as mulheres.

- Veja bem o que você vai fazer...

- Não confia no papai aqui? – o ariano pensou bem para responder e resolveu deixar no ar. Existem momentos em que ficar calado é o melhor remédio e esse era um típico exemplo.

- Só não me acabe com esse casamento, pelo amor de Deus.

-

Seria um dia cheio, desses que Mú sentia falta. Teriam que armar um grande plano para logo mais à noite. Vários passos teriam que ser seguidos sem nenhum erro.

Primeiramente teriam que arrumar um jeito de entrar na festa. O casamento seria realizado na mansão da família da noiva, os famosos Cornwell. Pelo o que Mú havia pesquisado, eles eram a família mais rica da cidadezinha de South Hams¹ onde eles estavam encalhados.

Não seria uma tarefa tão fácil, mas nem um pouco impossível. Na verdade, Milo fez com que no fim se tornasse bem simples. Com toda a sua persuasão digna de um líder nato, como ele mesmo se auto denominou, ele simplesmente descobriu de onde sairiam as tal flores que enfeitariam a festa. Existia uma única floricultura na cidade, então só podia ser naquela, a não ser que usassem flores importadas, mas logo já descartaram a hipótese. Milo viu um enorme carregamento de flores das quais ele não conseguiu identificar, sendo levado direto para a mansão. Eram dois carros lotados. O primeiro já tinha partido, e o segundo não sairia de lá sem ele.

- Como está ai? – falavam pelo celular. Mú tinha acabado de tomar um banho e estava escolhendo uma roupa para a festa. Não tinha nada social propício para o evento então teria que improvisar.

- Minha alergia está começando a dar sinal de vida. – respondeu coçando o nariz por conta dos grãos de pólen que já estavam o infernizado.

- Não perguntei como _você_ está, perguntei como vai o plano. Conseguiu se infiltrar no carro das flores? – fuçava naquela grande mala que compartilhava com Milo em busca de algo que tivesse cara de casamento.

- Ainda não, mas ele ainda não saiu daqui. Estou arrumando um jeito de despistar aquele maldito motorista e me enfiar lá no meio, mas está complicado. Ele não tira os olhos de mim!

- Não, seu energúmeno. Não tente despistá-lo. Invente algo pra falar com ele, não sei. Não é você o rei da conversa e blá, blá, blá? Pois então, esse é o exato momento de mostrar do que você é capaz.

- Não é assim tão fácil, Mú. O cara tem dois metros de altura e não me parece gostar de conversa não... – fitou o rapaz amedrontado. Sim, ele metia medo em qualquer um que passasse por perto. Sorte dele que era só um motorista e não um segurança...

- Não quero saber! Só me ligue quando estiver dentro da mansão. – desligou e por sorte não escutou os xingamentos do amigo do outro lado da linha.

Milo teria que dar o melhor de si dessa vez. Talvez ele e o cara tivessem algo em comum, talvez não. Mas ele teria de descobrir, ou nada feito.

- Senhor! – chamou o moço que parecia estar com o pensamento distante dali. – Venha cá, por favor. – o chamou novamente e finalmente ele o atendeu. Enquanto o homem se aproxima, suas batidas cardíacas pareciam aumentar o ritmo. Só podia ser aquela maldita adrenalina subindo pelo seu corpo. Mú é sentia saudades dela, não ele!

- Pois não? – ficou ainda mais nervoso ao sentir o tom grave da voz do motorista. Sim, ele estava tremendo por dentro.

- O senhor deve ter percebido que eu não tiro o olho daquele seu carregamento, não é? – começou forçar um sotaque meio francês, que até parecia convincente, mas não agradou, afinal era com um inglês que ele conversava.

- É, eu reparei sim. – definitivamente aquilo não era uma conclusão simpática.

- Pois então, é que eu estou curiosíssimo para saber que flores são aquelas. – apontou para as espécies que desconhecia. - São tão belas, e eu gostaria de comprar algumas para homenagear a minha querida amiga que está se casando hoje.

- Justamente senhor. Essas flores vão direto para um casamento.

- Oh não! Será que é o mesmo? – fingiu surpresa, e o motorista caiu como um pato.

- Só pode! – já parecia muito mais amigável do que a segundos atrás. – O pessoal da cidade não costuma marcar dois casamentos no mesmo dia, pois não haveriam convidados suficientes para se dividir em dois! – comentou rindo do fato, que no caso Milo não achou graça nenhuma e só riu para não perder aquilo que estava ganhando: território.

- Bom, então eu estou com sorte mesmo.

- Ou não, pois o senhor não vai querer presentear a noiva com flores iguais a que ela mesma comprou não é?

- Sim, muito bem pensado _monsieur_. E o que me sugere? – caprichou no sotaque e na expressão de dúvida. Era um ótimo ator quando queria.

- Lírios talvez. Noivas adoram receber lírios.

- Sim, lírios me parecem perfeitos. Agora eu preciso ir para lá imediatamente antes da cerimônia. Queria encontrá-la a sós antes que aquilo lá fique cheio de tias, primas, amigas pegajosas que não vão deixar a gente chegar nem um centímetro da noiva.

- E o senhor tem como ir? Se quiser posso dar uma carona já que estou indo para lá agora mesmo. - E xeque-mate! E ele nem precisou pedir! Acho que a sua feição inocente e pura fez com que o grandalhão engolisse toda a sua lorota barata. Um ponto bem merecido pro escorpião.

- Eu ficaria agradecido, senhor... - _and the Oscar goes to... Milo!_

-

E não existia nada naquela mala que prestasse. Milo tinha algumas roupas decentes, mais ele? Não, nada alem de roupas folgadas e informais. Julgou-se mentalmente por não ter tanto requinte em matéria de vestuário.

Já tivera problemas muito mais difíceis para resolver e não seria uma simples roupa que iria atrapalhar seus planos.

Encontraria um terno para ele e pronto. Sabe-se Deus aonde, mas encontraria.

Trancou o apartamento e saiu para as ruas de South Hams em busca de seu objetivo. O hotel se localizava bem no centro da cidade então passou por vários lugares como confeitarias, lojas de sapatos, jóias, etc. Mas nada que lhe valesse de algo. Passou por uma antiga loja de roupas usadas, mas não se simpatizou com a cara do vendedor. Nem tentou entrar na loja.

Mais tarde Mú sentou-se em um banco, em uma simpática pracinha, enquanto degustava seu sorvete de flocos. Ainda não era meio-dia, então não teria problema em descansar um pouco da sua busca. O casamento seria realizado à noite, então tinha bastante tempo até a hora da festa. Foi então que sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer o seu corpo de uma forma muito estranha. E ele sabia que isso só acontecia quando ele tinha uma idéia genial.

E lá estava a sua idéia, sentada em um banco quase ao lado do seu, vestida com um terno que com certeza era seu número.

-

- Chegamos, senhor. Err... Como disse mesmo que era seu nome?

- Eu não disse. Meu nome é Milo. E que indelicadeza da minha parte não me apresentar no momento em que nós nos conhecemos! – ainda estava atuando, mas com uma grande diferença: Já estava dentro do carro da floricultura, já no portão da mansão dos Cornwell.

Mas justamente, sempre como as coisas parecem estar perfeitas demais elas pioram de uma maneira drástica. E porque? No caso do grego disfarçado de francês, o azar tinha só um nome. Porteiro.

E aquele maldito empregado estava com uma lista. Uma mais maldita ainda lista com o nome dos convidados. Ele com certeza não havia previsto isso.

- O senhor está bem senhor Milo? – o motorista o questionou observando a sua palidez repentina. – Parece que viu uma assombração das bravas!

- Quase isso, _mon ami_ motorista. Bom, mas vamos entrando! – cutucou o companheiro para que ele seguisse com o carro para dentro da residência. Ele teria que se camuflar de algum jeito. Então abaixou-se fingindo amarrar os sapatos enquanto o porteiro e o motorista se cumprimentavam.

- Eu sou da floricultura da cidade, e esse é o segundo carro das entregas para o casamento do senhor Misty com a senhorita Lara. – explicou ao porteiro com cara de desconfiado.

- Oh, sim claro! Por favor, pode prosseguir.

Milo suspirou tão aliviado como se tivessem tirado cinco toneladas de suas costas.

- ... espere um pouco, quem é esse aí? – E eu não disse que as coisas sempre tendem a piorar?

"_Pensa Milo, Pensa sua mula empacada...Anda, anda!" – _sentia seus neurônicos faiscarem.

- Ah! Esse aqui é o senhor...

- BITTENCOURT! Po-pode procurar meu sobrenome aí nesse seu papelzinho! – Ele arriscou e arriscou de longe! Um chute do meio do campo, com uma venda nos olhos e cinco goleiros em suas posições.

Na cabeça do nosso pequeno artista, algum sobrenome francês que ele dissesse, poderia quem sabe haver a possibilidade de constar naquela lista. E Bittencourt lhe lembrara uma garota descendente de franceses do colégio com quem tivera um relacionamento de duas horas no vestiário masculino.

Não tinha outra saída, a não ser esperar qual seria o veredicto do porteiro mal encarado.

- Hum, Bittencourt? Vamos ver... Sim, sim. Senhor Kamus Bittencourt está aqui. – apontou para o papel. - Pode subir. – Se ele tivesse rojões e fogos ali, com certeza seria um ótimo momento para soltá-los. Mentalmente agradeceu a todos os deuses por ser tão sortudo às vezes.

E que se esse tal de Kamus o perdoasse, mas era um caso de vida ou morte.

--X--

¹South Hams existe mesmo, mas não é uma cidade pequena na como na fic. Ela fica no condado de Devon no sudoeste da Inglaterra e quem leu Sherlock Holmes, mais precisamente 'O Cão dos Baskervilles' vai conseguir imaginar mais ou menos o ambiente.

-

N/A: Ainda sem pé nem cabeça? Hehehe... Mais as coisas vão se acertar aos poucos – eu espero! Mas só pra dar uma agilizada, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas que ainda podem estar em dúvida. Milo e Mú são uma dupla de assassinos. – dãããã. - E bem simpáticos por enquanto XD. Como o artrópode mesmo disse, Mú é o cérebro e o Milo é... Bem, o Milo é ele mesmo. :D Eles supostamente trabalham para uma mulher (mistério!! façam suas apostas porque nem eu sei direito quem é a doida.) e no ultimo caso deles essa criatura simplesmente ferrou com a vida deles. Eles estão enfurnados numa cidadezinha nos confins da Grã-Bretanha sem grana pra voltar pra casa. Mas como esse capitulo mostrou, parece que Mú tem um plano pra tirá-los de lá eeeee como sempre as coisas nunca saem como a gente quer, e sempre tem um Milo da vida pra acabar de enterrar tudo... ainda vai dar muito problema esse casamento! Mas eu espero que eles saiam sãos e salvos dessa porque isso é apenas uma introduçãozinha para o que vai ser realmente a história. E tchãtchãtchãthãããã... Isso é um **ICE&POISON** minha gente!! Não poderia deixar de ser vindo de mim E sim, haverão outros casais yaoi, outros não... isso vai depender do meu humor e de como as coisas vão surgir na minha cabecinha. Mas já é certo que todos os cavaleiros de ouro vão ser meio que principais. E o próximo 'caso' da dupla dinâmica vai envolver todos eles! E cacete já to dando spoiler... PAREI! TCHAU BEIJOS E REVIEWS!


End file.
